Of Coffee Shops and Countless Drama
by literallynoidea
Summary: Lacey Porter is a 19 year old college student who works at the popular campus coffee shop to get a sense of independence from her parent's wealth. With straight A's, great friends, and a growing relationship with the interesting Danny Desai, things are relatively great. Until they aren't.
1. Chapter 1

The thing is, Lacey didn't need to work. Her parents had more than enough to put her through college, enough that her father said, "Lacey, you really don't need to dorm right? We got you an apartment a few blocks from campus".

Now that Lacey thought about it, perhaps her father was trying to keep her away from sorority boys, and honestly, that wasn't so bad. So she had been comfortable, doing nothing much but studying and getting straight A's.

But while it had been lovely, it wasn't really how she wanted to spend her entire college experience. While it was always a pleasure to thrive under her parent's wealth, Lacey also craved independence and experience. To work for something other than stellar grades.

So she had applied to the popular coffee shop on campus after a semester of nothing but textbooks and watching typical college party moves, longing for a little more excitement in her life. It was there she'd met some of her closest friends.

She was happy.

Lacey pouted at the pouring rain from where she stared out the window, leaned against the counter. The walk back to her car would suck as long as the weather didn't change.

"Worried about your hair?"

She turned to see Sarita walk out with a fresh batch of croissants.

"No, I have a scarf and my umbrella. I forgot my rain boots though." Lacey replied, casting a small rueful glance at her flat black suede booties before reaching over and plucking a fresh pastry from the tray, winking at Sarita's frown as she took a bite.

"Lace, really?"

"Jo's out sick today. I skipped lunch."

Sarita snorted. "She's not sick. She's lovin' it up with her new hubby."

Lacey smiled. "Shhh. Let her have her day. It took ages for them to get together."

"Yea, 'cause she's blind."

"Rita." Lacey chastised mildly.

"Lace." Sarita deadpanned.

"Ladies, getting along out there?" asked their boss, peaking out from the back room.

"Always, Jenna." they replied in unison, giggling when she shut the door.

"I have a batch of cupcakes that should be done too. Grab them for me?" Sarita asked, as she opened the glass to line the croissants up."

Lacey nodded, walking over the back kitchen door, pushing it open. The heavy smell of fresh baked goods hit her, and she grabbed a pair of oven mitts before gabbing the red velvet cupcakes and placing them in the cooler. She took that time to check her phone.

**Archie: Hey babe. Come to mine?**

Lacey took a deep breath, counting down from one to ten.

**Lacey: I'm not your babe, Archie.**

She checked other texts.

**Jo: Everything good at work?**

Lacey rolled her eyes.

**Lacey: Shut up and love ur bf. I know u didn't come because you're both embarrassed**

**Jo: Stoooppp. We just didn't want too much attention**

"Tell her she's not that important and that literally no one cares."

Lacey jumped, not noticing that Sarita had snuck in and was peering over her phone.

"Stop Sarita." she laughed softly, typing a response.

**Lacey: lol don't worry about it. Take your day. I'll text you later :)**

**Jo: **

Lacey slipped her phone back in her pocket, grabbing the cooled cupcakes.

"Go back to the register. I'll frost these and be right out."

Sarita nodded from where she was texting, walking back out to the front. Lacey hummed softly as grabbed the frosting gun, quickly decorating the cupcakes and topping them with some red sugar.

She took the finished cupcakes out to the front, and stopped short at what she saw.

"Sir, I don't know how you expect me to know what a 'medium whatever' is, and-

"It's just a friggin medium thing with whipped cream on top-

"So you mean every other drink we carry? Be more specific-

"I can't remember what it's called. You should know what it is-

Sarita snorted, cocking her head the side in annoyance. "By what, my magical brain reading powers? Think harder and I'll come back to you. Next!"

Time to step in before Sarita reduced that man to tears.

Lacey hurriedly placed the cupcakes on the back counter before going over to the man.

"I'll help you over here sir. Just…explain the drink to me."

"The service here is unbelievable. Can I talk to your manager? That girl was rude."

Lacey narrowed her eyes. Was this man serious?

"And so were you sir. But here I am trying to help you find your drink." she replied, lips pursed.

"It shouldn't be this difficult to find a damned drink!"

"Lower your voice, sir. Now." Lacey demanded. "And how about this. Since we don't know what a 'medium whatever' is, how about you tell us. What is it?" she finished, before lacing her fingers together atop the counter in a false show of patience.

The rest of the café was now watching this, including the boss, who was leaned against her office door with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"It's a…it's medium with…caramel and whipped cream."

Lacey smirked. "You don't even know what it is sir, so how do you expect us to?"

The man blushed, before angrily storming out.

"Have a nice day!" she and Sarita shouted after him.

A few of the customers who were seated and on line clapped, and Lacey and Sarita glanced backwards just in time to see Jenna give them a thumbs up and head back into her office. They smiled at each other before getting back to work.

"Lace, Rita, I have _amazing _news."

Both looked up to see Regina and all her red headed glory flouncing up to them from where she burst into the café. She threw here umbrella into the umbrella bin by the door, tossed her designer bag onto the counter, and hoisted herself up on top of said counter, crossing her legs daintily.

"Seriously Regina?" Lacey asked, handing a startled customer their coffee before giving her attention.

"Seriously. One, did you know Jo and Rico are finally together."

"You're late." Sarita interrupted, looking over her nails.

Regina looked to Dacey.

"Actually, you are, sorry. Jo texted me last night. They kissed and she sort of figured it out."

Regina pouted. "You couldn't give me a call?"

"Would you have answered your phone at a party."

Regina blinked. "Touché."

"You want anything?" Sarita asked.

"Small iced coffee please. Three pumps of hazelnut syrup."

Sarita rolled her eyes and Regina smiled at her.

"Any other news?" Lacey asked.

"Well, I made out with Tyler."

Lacey blanched. "Tyler, as in Phoebe's brother Tyler? Regina, honestly…"

"What? She was annoying me, and what better way to piss her off than suck her brother's face off in front of her. He was cool with it."

"Of course he was. Now that he's over his crush on Jo."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Regina frowned.

"Don't be bitter he chose bookworm over sorority party queen. And honestly, Jo's not that bad. Just because she doesn't like to party doesn't mean she's not fun. I'm not a big party person either and you like me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this the Jo defense squad meeting? I'll see myself out."

Lacey frowned. "I'm not going to force your friendship, but Jo is my friend, and I don't want you badmouthing her, at least while we're hanging out, alright?"

While Sarita and Regina were generally awesome to be around, almost all the time, the two were alike in the sense that they both came from 'popular' cliques in high school and still maintained that thought process even through their freshman and now sophomore years. They could be extremely judgmental, and Lacey didn't want to deal with any of that. She got along with Jo, having had a few lectures with her, and formally met her at the café. Lacey knew what it was like to be an outcast, and socially awkward. Her parents were loaded and sent her to all kinds of prep schools, and being the 'black girl rarity' was a recurring thing that ended with a lot of name calling, stereotypes, outright racism, and tear soaked pillows at nights because it was so hard to make friends and get through a simple school day. Bullying was an absolute no go for her, especially towards people she cared about.

Sarita returned with Regina's drink, handing it to her. She looked between the two of them, before smirking.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you didn't hear everything. You're not slick, Sarita."

Sarita held up her hands in surrender.

"Are we clear, Regina?" Lacey asked, looking her in the eyes.

Regina sighed. "Yea, I got it. Sorry Lacey."

Lacey smiled. No need to further the argument.

"Go grab a table, I'll join you in a sec. It's slowing down in here."

Regina nodded, grabbing her drink and making her way to an empty table. Lacey wiped down the counter, tossing the dirty towel in a bin, before joining her. She motioned to Sarita who nodded as she finished stacking some cups, grabbing her phone and taking a seat.

"Was Tyler a good kiss?" Sarita asked, stealing a sip of Regina's drink.

"Actually, yea. He honestly wasn't bad." Regina turned to Lacey.

"How are things with you and Archie?"

Lacey sighed in annoyance.

Why?

_Why? _

"Regina, oh my God, there is nothing between me and Archie."

"Well, if you count his palpable thirst, there is." Sarita joked, and Lacey snorted.

"Please, Reg, there is too much sorority testosterone and not enough girls saying no and boosting his ego for me to give him a chance."

Regina pouted. "But he's such a sweetheart."

Lacey tapped her nails against the table thoughtfully. "I know he is, really, he is, but I don't want to…be with him like that."

"Then just sleep with him then."

"Absolutely not."

"Ugh Lacey, he's hot though."

"So was that guy in high school, who I naively fell for as he said things like, 'You're cut for a black girl', and look how that turned out."

Regina frowned, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"It's no problem." Lacey shrugged.

It kind of was, but whatever.

The three sat quietly for a moment as Regina looked for a change in subject.

"Who's that in the corner? Tall, dark, and gloomy?" she asked, pointing.

Lacey sat up, staring in the direction Regina was pointing. Somebody sat a table by themself, leaning on their arms across the table. Their hood was pulled up, so they couldn't see them, if they even knew who it was. A black bag was laying on the ground by their combat boot clad feet.

"He's been in here for about an hour. Just came in dripping wet, sat down, and stayed like that."

"He?" Regina asked.

Lacey sighed. "Regina."

"What? I like to keep tabs. Did you recognize him?" she asked, and Sarita shook her head.

"I'm gonna go say hi-

"Leave him alone, Regina. Let him rest. He picked a small table so he's not taking up any space."

It wasn't uncommon for students to take a bit of refuge in the café. It was warm and smelled good, so why not?

"Fine." Regina relented, before standing up. "I've got a party to get ready for."

"Regina, it's Tuesday." Lacey replied, looking up at her.

"Yea, I made it past Monday. All the better to celebrate. Ciao!"

She flounced out, and Sarita and Lacey giggled together for a moment before heading back to the register. Lacey discretely checked her phone, seeing another text from Archie. She ignored it and plugged it in her charger.

"Archie again?" Sarita asked, washing out their ice blender.

"Yup. He's annoying." Lacey replied.

"But he's a cutie. And it's just a little crush. Don't get so upset."

"He keeps calling me pet names, texts me constantly, grabs up on me like we're together, and gets made when I say no. That's not cute. He's…not a bad guy but I don't like feeling forced."

Archie was…oh Archie. Jock extraordinaire, bulging muscles, soccer champ, cheerleaders hanging off his arm, sorority puppy, party head, 'babe, bruh, chick, slamming, banged her last week bro' Archie. When he wasn't with his meathead friends could be kind of sweet, walking her to her car, buying her lunch, but then he got handsy and wanted her to go back to his dorm to "hang", and Lacey was just not about it.

"So is he." Sarita spoke up, interrupting Lacey's train of thought.

"What?" she asked.

"Cute, I mean."

Lacey looked at what caught her friend's attention, seeing the stranger from before sitting up. His hood was down, and he pulled his hair out of a bun, running his hands through the dark shoulder length tresses. As if feeling their stares, he turned towards them, glancing at Sarita before staring a bit longer at Lacey. Lacey met his stare for a moment before focusing on her tasks at hand.

She walked from behind the counter, collecting dirty plates, cups, and silverware, carrying them into kitchen. Rolling up her sleeves, she submerged them in the sudsy water, washing them off before placing them in the dishwasher.

She dried her hands quickly, going to her bag and reapplying her citrus lotion.

"Alright folks! It's nine oclock. Kindly and quickly make your way out."

The late night stragglers began to gather their things, and Sarita started cleaning tables as they went. Lacey looked over at the stranger again, watching him grab his stuff before she sighed and made her way over.

"Hey." she said, catching his attention.

He stood up from where he'd leaned to grab his back, brown eyes staring into hers.

"I noticed you didn't order anything. I can make you something to go if you'd like."

He blinked, before nodding. "That'd be nice, thanks." he said, voice coming out with a slight rasp.

She gave him a moment to think, and he shrugged. "I've never been here before, so…"

"Oh, yea, um, follow me. The drink menu is up there," she said, pointing to multiple chalkboards filled with colorful writing, "and pastries are here in the glass."

She walked around the counter as the young male looked around.

"Last minute customer?" Sarita asked, and Lacey nodded.

"He was here for a while, and you said he came in soaked. I felt bad." she whispered.

Sarita shrugged. "I wish I knew what that was like."

"What?" asked Lacey.

"To care."

Lacey laughed, giving her a small shove. "Shut up. You're the most caring person I know." she joked, and Sarita smiled as she pulled off her work apron.

"You good here? I'm heading to that party with Regina. Chaperone and all that jazz."

Lacey nodded.

"See you. Text me when you get to your dorm."

"You got it." Sarita replied, grabbing her coat and umbrella before heading out.

Lacey turned back to the customer who pulled his wallet from his back pocket. She stared at him expectantly.

"I'll just have a small coffee and an apple strudel." he said.

"Strudel heated or as is?"

"Heated."

"Room for cream in your coffee?"

"No thanks."

Lacey went to it, pouring the coffee in a to go cup, placing it on the counter before him, then grabbing the strudel and heating it up.

The customer yawned, politely shielding it with the crook of his elbow.

"Long day huh?" Lacey commented, grabbing the now warm pastry and placing it in a to go baggie.

"Yea. I had to turn a project in." he replied, as she rang him up.

"Oh, you go here?"

"Mmhm. Transferred this semester."

"$8.50."

He handed her a ten.

"What brings you here then?" she inquired.

"Change in scenery."

Lacey nodded, handing him his change. "It's nice here. I came for a change as well."

He took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes at the taste. "You make a mean cup of coffee, Lacey." he complimented with a smile.

She visibly startled at him dropping her name out of the blue.

"Name tag." he clarified, smirking as he pointed it out, pinned to her apron.

"Oh." she said, smiling embarrassedly.

"I'll see you around Lacey." he said, before giving her a slight wave and another smile as he walked out of the café back into the pouring rain, no umbrella.

"Yea…" she answered to no one.

Pulling off her apron, she tossed it in the back room, and went to grab her bag and coat, tying her scarf securely around her hair.

"See you Jenna." she said, getting a muffled response.

She picked up her phone, placing the charger in her bag before taking up her green umbrella and heading out. She walked quickly to the commuter parking lot, hoping to spare her shoes as much as she could, and because wet tights were extremely uncomfortable.

Plus, if she was quick enough, she had a video chat date with her sister.

Showered and in bed, Lacey frowned as she shut off her laptop. This was the third day in a row Clara hadn't been signed on to chat. Since Lacey was away at school, she had promised her sister that she'd keep in touch as often as possible. They got along well and Lacey wanted to be as involved as possible, since sometimes, her parent's were more consumed with work than spending time with her.

Clara would be alone.

Lacey sighed, vowing to talk to her mom about getting Clara a phone for her thirteenth birthday, before tucking under her covers.

Her thoughts strayed, thinking of Regina and Sarita partying it up, of Rico fumbling around Jo and Jo finally taking the hint and following her feelings, and strangely, of her last costumer of the day.

He had a charming smile.

And Sarita was right.

He was cute.

Oh boy.

Prayer circle this fic turns out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

So admittedly…starting this towards the end of the semester was a pretty bad idea. And then after that whole shebang, I was just really tired and didn't want to THINK of plots and character development and writing in general…so…that was kind of not cool. So here we are, and I've taken what I hope was enough of a break to give this better attention. My sincerest apologies folks. I'll try to do better.

Applying the last of her mascara, Lacey then teased her loose curls one more time before grabbing her stuff and heading out. She took a careful sip of green tea from her favorite purple thermos, walking out to her car. Getting in and starting up, she hooked up her phone to her car, calling her mother. Checking twice before pulling out of her spot, the phone rang three times until her mom finally picked up.

"Hey mommy."

'Lacey baby, how are you?' Judy replied.

Lacey frowned. "Woah, mommy, you sound hoarse. Are you okay?"

'I think I'm coming down with a little something. It's nothing serious though.'

"Well, you could take a day off work, just to relax." Lacey suggested, making a careful turn.

'Certainly not. It's just a little sore throat Lacey.'

"Hm." Lacey muttered in return, and there was a beat of silence before Lacey changed the subject. "How's Clara?"

'She's fine.'

"And?" Lacey asked, her frown deepening.

'She's fine, Lacey. She doesn't tell me much about her day, but you know how young teens can be.'

Lacey didn't really know what to say about that, because her sister was normally very talkative and forthcoming.

"Okay…" she said, the word a little drawn out, before continuing, "I was thinking maybe she could get a phone for her birthday. It'd be a nice gift."

'I don't know about that.'

"Well, why not? She's going to be thirteen. I got one for my thirteenth birthday."

'Oh, I doubt she'll remember that.'

"Mom, she was what, five going on six? She asked to play with it everyday. I'm sure she remembers, and she'll ask about it too, if she hasn't already."

'I'll think about it.' was all her mother said in reply, and Lacey sighed.

"Alright. Well, how's daddy?"

'You know, on another business trip.'

Lacey blinked, pulling onto campus. "How long has he been gone?"

'A while. You know how it is.'

"How long is a while?"

'A few weeks.'

Lacey was glad she'd just parked, otherwise she might have done something stupid.

"A few _weeks_, mom. That's not a while, that's a lifetime."

'Yes, well, that's Samuel for you. Listen, I need to head out, I'll talk to you later?'

"Oh, uh, yea, sure. Love you."

'Love you too.'

The call cut off, and Lacey stared at the car parked across from her for a while, put off by the abrupt ending of the call, no, put off by the entire conversation in general. She got out of the car, deciding to dial her father as she walked. He answered almost immediately.

'Hey baby girl.'

"Hi Daddy." Lacey answered with a soft smile. "Mom told me that you've been gone for a while."

There was a bout of silence from the other end, and Lacey slowed down from her brisk walk to a stroll.

'It's been a busy few weeks at work. I stopped by for a bit last week, but it was only for about an hour.'

Lacey bit her lip. "Oh. Did you see Clara?"

'Of course.' he answered.

Lacey nodded, feeling comforted. "Well, mom seemed a bit annoyed."

'You know how she is.' he replied, 'I'm sure I'd be a little put out too if she was gone for this long. But I'll be back as soon as I close this deal.'

"And you'll make sure that whatever business you have later won't interfere with Clara's party, right?"

'You have my word.'

Lacey nodded, adjusting her back from where it slipped from her shoulder, careful not to drop her thermos.

"Alright. I'm almost at class. See you in a bit, daddy. Love you."

'Love you too baby girl.'

She hung up, thoughts immediately drifting back to Clara. She _needed _to get in contact with her. Knowing her sister, she definitely wouldn't check her email. Her mother's phone was out of the question, as she was constantly using it. The house phone was a no, because it didn't have a video chat app and she wanted to see her sister's face as they talked. Expressions made a huge difference, and with her so far away, she wanted to be as involved as possible.

Lacey arrived to her class, and with a sigh, walked in.

As soon as Jo spotted Lacey walk in, she frantically signaled for her to hurry up. Lacey maintained her pace instead, getting to Jo's seat and sitting next to her gracefully.

"Did you complete the lab due today? I forgot to do it."

Lacey smirked. "One, hi Lacey, how are you. Oh, I'm fin, thanks for asking. Two, how unlike you. And three, of course I did."

Her smirk widened as she caught the blush on Jo's cheeks. "IwaswithRico." she mumbled.

Lacey leaned closer. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Jo's blush deepened. "I. Was. With. Rico."

"Oh, were you really?" Lacey asked with a laugh, rummaging through her bag and pulling out their lab homework. "Here."

Jo took it gratefully and immediately began to copy it.

"So what did you guys do?" Lacey asked, scrolling through her phone, answering some texts, and deleting some unwanted ones.

Jo kept her face angled towards the papers so her blush wouldn't be as obvious. It didn't work very well.

"We um, we talked a bit. A kissed some."

"Hm." Lacey said with a smirk.

Jo finished up just in time as their professor walked in a moment later.

"Homework up front please, and textbooks open to page 357."

Lacey let whatever was in her mind drift off and focused.

When Lacey arrived at the café, she was glad she'd decided to bring a pair of flats. Her feet were tired. She said hi to everyone without really looking, heading into the back room to change. She slipped of her boots and stepped into a pair of black flats, putting her hair up and slipping on her work apron. Slipping her phone into her apron pocket, she walked outside and right into someone.

"Oh, sor-

Her apology died on her lips as she looked up to recognize the boy from last night.

In a work apron.

She blinked in confusion.

"Hello Lacey."

Sarita popped up, standing beside them. "You too know each other?" she asked, eyes lingering on Lacey.

"Nametag." they both answered simultaneously, and Lacey looked away with a small blush, stepping away from them both to check in with Jenna.

"Hey Jenna. I'm in. Need anything done immediately?"

Jenna looked up from the books. "Yea, new guy is here. Sarita was showing him the ropes but she makes better scones than you and we're low."

Lacey nodded, heading back out. The mystery boy was leaned against the counter, messing with his phone. She walked over.

"Hey, um…"

"Danny." he answered, putting his phone away.

"Right. First let's get you a nametag."

She walked into the back room again, grabbing a tag and a marker, handing them to Danny. He scribbled his name, pinning to his apron.

"So what's next?" he asked, and Lacey signaled for him to follow.

She felt his eyes on her back as she maneuvered around the area, showing him how to work the espresso machine, the toaster oven, how to line up the pastries, the kitchens…

"You bake?"

He shrugged. "A little. Show me instructions and I can handle my own."

"Okay. You can just shadow for today. I think Jenna will put you to work your next shift. But anything, you can clean tables and all."

He nodded.

Lacey stared at him for a moment. "And, um, you should put your hair up."

He blinked, looking at his empty wrist before Lacey grabbed an extra hair tie off her own, handing it to him.

"Don't worry. My hair's clean." she said, walking off.

"I didn't doubt it." he called out to her back, and she met Sarita's eyes as she walked back into the kitchens.

Sarita followed her in.

"So, you guys seem chummy."

Lacey rolled her eyes, washing her hands. "Please, Sarita."

Sarita smirked. "Okay. He is cute though. I didn't expect to see him this morning."

"I know. He was the last one out yesterday. Maybe he'd filled out an application before. A little weird though."

"Maybe he liked what he saw." Sarita muttered, and Lacey threw her used paper towel at her as she laughed her way out.

Lacey was just putting the finishing touches on her triple chocolate cupcakes when Jo walked in.

"Hey." Lacey mumbled, biting her lips in concentration.

"Hey. Who's the new guy? He's cute."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "That seems to be the general opinion around here."

"He is though." Jo replied, pulling her apron on and hair up.

"Are we low on anything else you want me to start on?"

"Yea the turkey sandwiches."

Jo nodded, washing her hands and getting to work.

"Sarita says you too get along well." Jo said, and Lacey glanced up.

"Who?"

"You and the new guy."

"Oh my God. His name is Danny, and no, I don't even know him. We spoke like, twice."

Jo held up her hands in surrender.

"My bad."

Lacey didn't say anything to that, instead bringing out the fresh batch of pastries out to the counter, setting them up. After, she glanced around, seeing Sarita at the resister and Danny brining dirty plates to the back.

She took that moment to grab her phone, and again, sifting through unwanted messages from Archie.

**Archie: Hey babe**

**Archie: Babe?**

**Archie: Baaaabbeee. I'm throwing a party dis weekend. Come thru? Pretty please? **

"You alright?"

Lacey jumped and turned to see Danny leaning in the counter beside her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Danny shrugged. "You have that 'unwanted texts' look on your face. I know it pretty well."

Lacey smirked. "Oh, lots of girls throwing themselves at you?" she asked, and looked away.

"Just one in particular."

Lacey looked away as well. "I'd say tell them to leave you alone, but that hasn't worked so well for me either."

Danny grabbed his phone, frowning down at it.

"It almost never does." he muttered, turning his phone off instead and throwing it back in the apron pocket.

"Got the sandwiches." Jo called out, walking out of the kitchen.

"Great, can you take two to the table with the girl with purple hair and one to the guy with the red fitted cap."

Jo nodded, setting the tray down and bringing the food out.

"Sarita." Lacey called. "Archie's throwing a party Friday?"

"Yup. Regina was telling me. It's supposed to be a pretty big deal."

Lacey nodded. "I think I'm gonna go. I have an exam earlier and it'd be nice to wind down."

"I wouldn't call a frat party a 'winding down' experience." Jo laughed, walking back behind the counter.

Lacey stuck her tongue out. "Okay-

"Knowing Archie, it'll be a grinding down experience." Sartia joked, and Lacey snorted.

"Ugh, now I'm not sure anymore." Lacey whined, "He doesn't even have good rhythm."

"That white boy rhythm."

"Don't be mean Sarita." Lacey chastised jokingly, and Sarita smiled her way.

"We should make it a group thing, if I do go. Jo, you down?"

Jo bit her lip. "The party scene isn't really my thing."

"Don't we know it." Sarita snorted, and Lacey sent her a mean side-eye.

"I know babe, but it could be fun. Bring Rico."

Sarita laughed and Lacey shoved her.

"Please? You'll have someone to talk to, and you know I never leave you for long."

"You're not her babysitter, Lacey."

"Sarita, go bake scones or something." Lacey said, and Sarita gave her the finger with a smile as she went to the kitchen.

"'I'll go." Jo finally agreed. "If anything to prove to Sarita that I can hold my own at a party." she said with a frown.

"You don't need t prove anything to her. She's just being mean."

"All the time." Jo muttered, taking Sarita's spot at the register.

Lacey sighed, looking back down at her phone.

**Lacey: I'll be there. But I'm not your babe, Archie. **

**Archie: You won't regret it, babe.**

"Ugh." Lacey muttered, putting her phone away in annoyance.

The door to the café opened and in came Regina, and surprisingly, Rico beside her. Rico's face was tomato red, and Lacey was at least 98% positive that Regina had grilled him about Jo.

"Hello, lovely ladies." Regina said as she continued her grand entrance. She stopped and looked Danny up and down. "And fine gentleman."

Danny blinked.

"I'm sure you're all aware by now that our frat king Archie Yates is throwing a bombtastic party, yes? And I assume you're going."

"Actually, yea, we are."

"Marvelous. " she said, clapping her hands together. "In that case, we should go shopping."

Lacey could feel a headache coming on. "Regina, we all have more than enough dresses to choose from for this party."

Regina pouted, before zeroing in on Jo. "You said _everybody _was going, right? Then, I doubt Jo has a dress.

Jo's mouth dropped open, and her cheeks heated up.

"_Regina_!" Lacey started angrily, and Regina held her hand up. "No no, really, Jo never parties, right? So we can't have her in some GAP dress-

"Regina, honestly-

"I'm being real here." Regina said.

"You're being rude." Lacey spat.

"I actually find this entertaining." Sarita laughed, and Lacey clenched her fists.

That uncoming headache grew into the actual thing, and Lacey seethed. She had just told them yesterday that she wouldn't stand for this sort of thing.

"You guys can honestly be some of the meanest people when you really feel like it. Not the best qualities to have." Lacey said, signaling for Jo to head to the kitchen. Jo left without a word, and Lacey gave Rico a long look until he got the hint and followed after her.

"Why doesn't she just defend herself then?"

"She really shouldn't have to with a group of people who are supposed to be her friends."

She ignored them for a moment as a customer came in, taking their order. When she was done, she turned to them angrily. "I told you yesterday I wouldn't put up with it."

They both looked away.

"If it really bothered her, she'd say something." Regina complained, never the one to want to admit her wrongs."

"Oh, I assure you, that's not always the case." Lacey replied, thinking back to her younger years, and all the crap she'd taken silently, too afraid to fight back.

"Everything alright out there?" asked Jenna, the manager, peaking out from her office.

"Perfect." Lacey answered. "Sarita and Regina were just headed back to apologize to Jo. There was a little thing but we've got it handled." she finished, not even looking their way as she worked on the order.

Danny watched from where he'd been cleaning the floor and Sarita and Regina walked into the room where Jo was, assumedly to apologize. He walked over to Lacey, taking the food she made to the customer who was now seated, before making his way back.

"Thanks." she muttered, adjusting her apron.

"You uh, really seem to know how to handle things."

Lacey looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "I'm the fixer-upper. Handling everyone else's problems since I was around ten."

Danny was silent for a while, before he looked over at her. "She's right though, you know. She's not your responsibility."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Lacey looked away, shrugging softly.

He didn't know her.

But… the words did strike a bit of a chord.

Regina and Sarita returned a few moments later.

"We apologized." Regina said with a pout and Lacey nodded, still a little upset.

Regina then looked over at Danny, once again sweeping over him appreciatively.

"You should come with us," she paused, squinting to ake out his name tag, "Danny."

Lacey's head lurched in Regina's direction.

What was she doing?

"Uh-

"You looked like a pretty cool person to hang with. C'mon. Party with us." Regina pushed on, walking a little closer.

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I'm not really a party person either."

"You'll be fine. I'll text you the details." she said, holding her hand out for his phone.

He reluctantly handed it over, meeting Lacey's eyes for a moment.

Lacey looked away, hiding her smile. He looked more than a little horrified.

"Great. Sounds like a plan. I'll see you all later. Class, unfortunately."

Lacey nodded, waving goodbye as she strut out. She then turned to Danny.

"Unwanted texts indeed." she said, laughing at the look on his face before going back to the register.

Later that night, Lacey before her laptop again, frowning deeply at the offline symbol on her sister's video chat profile.

This was becoming a familiar routine that left her extremely uncomfortable. She reached over, grabbing her phone and dialing home.

It rang for a bit, and her mother picked up.

"Hey mom-

'Lacey honey, honestly, it's a bit late don't you think?'

The annoyance in her mother's tone shocked her for a moment.

"Wow, okay mom, sorry. It's only 9:30."

'Hm. Did you need anything?'

"Yea, is Clara up."

"No, she went to bed a while ago."

What? Clara was a night owl. There was no way.

"Are you sure-

'Yes Lacey. Is there anything else you need?'

Lacey bit her lip. "Uh, no, I'll call you another time. Love you."

'Love you too.'

The call ended and Lacey slowly placed it on her nightstand.

What was going on?

Welp.

Hopefully this fic gets better. Thanks for reading.


End file.
